Le jour où
by Nnoxx
Summary: "Il ne faut pas seulement survivre, il faut vivre aussi..." - Une nouvelle venue à la prison tente de trouver sa place (Saison 4)


**C'est bien dommage, mais l'univers de "The Walking Dead" et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Par contre Andy est tout à moi ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_... Il me sauva la vie._

J'avais perdu mon groupe quelques jours auparavant, nous avions été attaqués par d'autres survivants venus voler nos provisions. Steve le chef du camp s'était retourné vers moi et m'avait hurlé de m'enfuir et de ne pas me retourner.

J'ai couru, longtemps, loin, vérifiant par-dessus mon épaule que je n'étais pas suivie et ne m'arrêtant qu'au bout d'une heure, lorsque sur une racine, j'avais trébuché et qu'affalée par terre, j'ai pleuré tout mon saoul. Je détestais cette nouvelle vie, je détestais devoir survivre, je détestais la solitude, je détestais cette lutte incessante. Pourtant je me suis relevée et j'ai marché. Marché longtemps, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac gargouillant me fasse reprendre mes esprits. Je n'avais rien, j'avais quitté mon camp dans la précipitation, les mains vides. J'avais juste un couteau à ma ceinture. Ma marche m'avait conduit jusqu'à une petite ville, une ville fantôme comme il y en avait des milliers d'autres. J'avançais prudemment, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit. Je me suis faufilée jusqu'à une supérette aux vitrines défoncées, je pénétrai à l'intérieur, enjambant les divers débris de la devanture. L'endroit était calme et vide. Parcourant les rayons, je pus récupérer des conserves tombées à terre et qui avaient roulé sous les présentoirs. J'en ouvris une, des fruits au sirop que je mangeais avec les doigts et but goulûment le jus à même la boite.

J'attrapai un sac plastique et y glissai les autres conserves trouvées. Je continuai mes recherches, lorsqu'au détour d'un rayon, une main agrippa ma cheville. Un rôdeur. J'envoyai mon pied sur son bras le brisant net en deux, je sentis la main se détacher et reculai précipitamment, le rôdeur allongé par terre se remit debout et tendit ses bras devant lui, vers moi. Sans réfléchir, j'envoyai mon sac et son contenu dans sa figure. Les conserves heurtèrent violemment le mort, une partie de sa boite crânienne s'arracha et il tomba à terre inerte. Mais je n'eus, hélas pas le temps de souffler que j'entendis un grognement derrière moi. Deux rôdeurs s'approchaient. Je dégainai mon couteau et le plantai jusqu'à la garde dans le crâne du plus proche, malheureusement, le couteau resta coincé. Je laissai tomber le sac et tentai de retirer l'arme à deux mains, mais j'ai du abandonner sentant les mains du second s'agripper à mon tee shirt. Je le saisis à la gorge, tentant de le maintenir à distance, mais je dus reculer, le mur n'étant pas très loin, je me retrouvais dos à lui. Les morts avaient beau être mort, ils n'en gardaient pas moins leur force, et celui-ci se débattait, je le repoussai, mais il fut de nouveau sur moi, sa mâchoire claquant près de ma joue. Non, je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça, pas maintenant, pas dans cette supérette, pas toute seule et surtout, je ne voulais pas devenir l'un d'entre eux.

Au moment où j'ouvrai la bouche pour hurler de terreur, le rôdeur s'affaissa, me faisant tomber à terre avec lui. Tandis que prise de panique, je tentais de le repousser loin, je me retrouvai avec un énorme revolver devant la figure, me faisant presque loucher tellement il était proche. Hypnotisée par l'engin, j'entendis une voix grave me demander :

- Tu as été mordu ?

Incapable de bouger ou de parler, j'entendis la voix de nouveau :

- Je t'ai posé une question, as-tu été mordu ?

Je secouai la tête. L'arme se baissa immédiatement. Une main apparut devant moi. Tremblante, je la pris et me retrouvai sur mes pieds. L'homme m'observa inquiet :

- Ca va ?

- Non. Mais merci.

- Tu es seule ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas de groupe ?

- Ils sont tous morts.

- Comment ?

- Par des hommes, je me suis enfuie.

- Tu cherches un abri ?

Et là, je ne pus me retenir, j'éclatai de rire, un rire hystérique. L'homme regarda inquiet autour de lui, puis plaqua sa main sur ma bouche. Ça coupa net mon fou rire. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, je lui dis :

- Désolée. Un abri ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça existe encore, ce monde est pourri, si ce n'est pas les rôdeurs qui sont une menace, ce sont les autres survivants.

- Nous avons un camp, sécurisé pour le moment. Nous sommes nombreux.

- Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?

- Si tu le souhaites.

- Mais je ne vous connais pas.

- Je sais.

- Et vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Je sais.

- Mais vous voulez m'aider.

- Si tu réponds à trois questions.

- Je vous écoute !

- Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tué ?

- Trop pour me souvenir du nombre.

- Combien de personne as-tu tué ?

- Deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ont essayé de me tuer, c'étaient des pilleurs. J'ai eu peur, j'ai tiré… sur les deux.

- Bien.

- Bien ? Ça veut dire quoi « bien » ?

- Ça veut dire bienvenue parmi nous !

Je restais sans voix. C'est tout ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit si simple. Pourtant, il tendit sa main vers moi et se présenta :

- Rick Grimes.

- Andy Black.

- Enchanté. Prends ton couteau, tes conserves et sortons.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre avec moi, pas de fourniture, pas de vêtement…

- Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut au camp.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Je récupérai mes maigres biens et sortis à mon tour. Rick m'attendait entouré de deux autres personnes qui se tournèrent vers moi dès que j'apparus, il y avait une très belle jeune femme brune et un homme au regard sévère armé d'une arbalète. Rick me présenta :

- Andy, je te présente Maggie et Daryl.

Si l'homme m'ignora totalement, la jeune femme me fit un léger sourire.  
Et voilà comment j'avais rejoint le groupe de la prison.

* * *

… _il me réconforta._

Cela faisait deux mois que je vivais à la prison, mais je ne m'étais pas aussi bien intégrée que je l'espérais. J'étais volontaire, je faisais les tâches qu'on m'attribuait. Tout le monde était gentil et poli avec moi. Mais personne ne me parlait. Il y avait des clans malgré tout, le groupe de Rick, les gens de Woodbury et les solitaires comme moi qui n'appartenaient à aucun groupe d'origine.

Ce n'était pas facile, je me trouvais stupide de vouloir quelqu'un à qui me confier. Maggie était celle qui était le plus avenante à mon égard, mais elle n'était pas souvent disponible entre sa relation avec Glenn, son père, sa sœur et ses sorties en ravitaillement. J'ai fini par comprendre que je les enviais : ils étaient plus qu'un groupe de survivants, ils étaient une vraie famille. Ils pouvaient se serrer les coudes, se confier, se détendre et se reposer les uns sur les autres. Oui, j'étais jalouse et je me détestais pour ça.

A force de ruminer, je m'étais un peu plus renfermée. Je faisais toujours mes tâches, mais je les faisais en silence et dès que je pouvais, je me réfugiais sur le toit avec un bouquin. Chacun occupait son temps libre à sa manière, moi c'était de cette façon que je le passais.

Peut être que certains se posaient des questions, mais le seul qui m'en ait parlé était Rick.

Un soir de garde, j'attendais mon équipier dans le mirador, assise par terre, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, mon menton appuyé sur la rambarde, je laissai une larme couler, mais son chemin fut interrompu par un doigt l'essuyant sur ma joue. Je relevai la tête et je tombai sur une paire d'yeux bleus me fixant avec inquiétude. Je me redressai vivement et détournai la tête.

- Andy ? m'interpella Rick

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir Rick, comment ça va ?

- Mieux que toi apparemment.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Juste un coup de blues. Ça va passer.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Tu vas trouver ça stupide…

- Dis toujours.

J'hésitais, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme une pleurnicheuse, il m'avait sauvé et je voulais en être digne.

- Je me sens seule, avouai-je, je n'ai jamais eu autant de personnes autour de moi et je me sens seule. Pas vraiment à ma place.

- Tu es à ta place ici, je n'ai eu que des retours positifs à ton égard, tu fais le boulot, tu es volontaire… Mais tu es solitaire.

- Je t'envie Rick, j'envie ton groupe, ce noyau que vous êtes, cette famille que vous formez, cette sollicitude les uns envers les autres… Je crois que ça me manque, d'avoir une famille. De pouvoir se laisser aller, sans que ça ne soit pris pour une faiblesse. Oui je vous envie. Est-ce que c'est mal ?

- Non, mais tu peux faire partie de cette famille, il suffit juste que tu t'ouvres un peu plus aux autres.

- Je suis ouverte avec toi…

J'éclatai de rire, puis je me repris :

- Oui, enfin, tu m'as compris.

- J'ai l'impression que tu t'ouvres plus à moi, parce que tu te sens redevable.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ce n'est pas rien non plus. Tu m'as permis d'avoir un toit sur la tête, à manger dans mon assiette. Qui ne te serait pas redevable ?

- Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.

J'eus un coup au cœur. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas la seule survivante que Rick avait ramené au camp. Pourquoi je m'étais sentie différente ? Peut être parce qu'en le côtoyant quotidiennement, j'avais appris à apprécier sa présence. Je tentai de ne pas montrer ma déception et lui sourit. Il répondit à mon sourire, puis s'assit à mes côtés.

- Demain, avec Hershel, on va tenter une activité un peu plus sédentaire. Je compte faire participer Carl, si tu veux te joindre à nous…

- Ça consiste en quoi ?

- Agriculture et Elevage.

- Je ne t'aurai jamais imaginé en fermier, lançais-je

Rick devint soudain plus grave :

- Il faut que je sois un peu plus présent pour Carl, avoir une activité en commun ne peut que nous faire du bien.

- Je comprends et je serai ravie d'être des vôtres.

* * *

… _il m'éloigna._

Finalement, cette nouvelle activité eut du bon, j'avais pu côtoyer Rick tous les jours, sympathiser avec Hershel et surtout me faire un nouveau pote en la personne de Carl. Ça eut pour effet de me faire accepter par le groupe de Rick qui m'invitait plus souvent à leur table pour manger. Je ne m'étais plus renfermée, j'étais heureuse. Je me sentais utile. Pourtant cet après midi-là, tout changea.

Je creusais une tranchée avec Rick, le soleil cognait sur nos têtes et la sueur coulait sur nos visages. Après une énième pelleté de terre, Rick m'invita à faire une pause. Hershel et Carl étaient un peu plus loin à planter des semis. Rick me tendit la gourde d'eau, je bus puis lui tendis pour qu'il fasse de même. Quand il eut terminé, il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, de la terre vint se coller sur sa pommette et sa tempe, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Face à moi, Rick releva les sourcils surpris de ma soudaine bonne humeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose au milieu de la figure ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Attends, laisse-moi faire.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui et lui enlevai l'excédent de terre. Il parut troublé, je ne m'en formalisai pas. Mais quand j'eus fini, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue et gratter un peu sa barbe. Je levai mes yeux vers les siens et me perdit dans son regard bleu. Ma main n'avait pas quitté sa joue, il était proche de moi et la seule chose que je souhaitais, c'était rester ainsi et tout oublier : le monde dans lequel nous vivions, les gens autour de nous... J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, comme une adolescente, et peut-être que je voulais plus.

Mais soudain il se déroba, reculant d'un pas, il se racla la gorge et tourna la tête vers la droite. Je fis de même et je pus voir Carl et Hershel nous observer. Carl avait les sourcils froncés et fixait son père. Rick se passa la main sur le front et lança au vieil homme :

- Hershel, la tranchée est finie, je vais voir l'équipe de ravitaillement pour faire le point avec eux et leur donner la liste des outils dont nous avons besoin.

- D'accord Rick. Carl, tu peux y aller aussi, nous avons fini. Andy m'aidera à ranger le reste.

Sans un mot, Carl s'en alla et passa devant son père. Rick tenta de lui poser la main sur l'épaule mais Carl la dévia et retourna à la prison, Rick le suivit non sans avoir jeté un regard vers moi avant. J'étais perdue, quelque chose m'échappait. Que venait-il de se passer ?

- Andy, assis-toi près de moi ! Me demanda Hershel

Je m'exécutai. Le vieil homme s'installa à mes côtés, mais avant qu'il ne commence à parler, je le devançai :

- C'est moi ou j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Andy, tu n'es pas au courant pour Rick ?

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est gay, me moquais-je

- Il est veuf…

- Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas eu ses enfants tous seuls, coupa Andy

- Depuis 10 mois seulement. Lori est morte ici en mettant au monde Judith. Rick est passé par une phase très dure, il s'en remet petit à petit, mais c'est encore trop frais pour lui.

- Ce n'était pas prémédité Hershel, j'aime beaucoup Rick, il m'a sauvé et m'a aidé à m'intégrer. Je pensais sincèrement que son amitié me suffirait, mais il est vrai que …

- Tu voudrais plus ?

- Non… Oui… Peut être, je ne sais pas. … Mais je me sens bien avec lui et il me plait vraiment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça… Il ne s'est rien passé que je sache.

- De mon point de vue, et donc de celui de Carl, il s'est passé quelque chose. A la façon dont vous vous êtes regardés, à la douceur que tu as mis dans tes gestes, j'ai pu voir son trouble… Si moi, j'ai pu le voir, Carl aussi Et je ne pense pas que Carl soit prêt à voir son père avec une autre…

- Attendez, je lui ai retiré de la terre du visage, je ne l'ai pas demandé en mariage et je ne sais même pas si je lui plais.

Hershel se mit à rire tout à coup et je me sentis vexée. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi ? Nous fûmes coupés par Maggie qui nous lança gaiement :

- Je m'inscris pour la prochaine session d'agriculture, ça a l'air très amusant !

- Non, ce n'est pas drôle, rétorquai-je en direction d'Hershel

- Andy, il ne faut pas seulement survivre, il faut vivre aussi, mais il faut savoir être patiente surtout dans ce cas-là.

- Vous êtes un vieux fou Monsieur Greene. Fou, mais sage. Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir et j'irai m'excuser auprès des deux. Même si je ne sais pas de quoi je dois m'excuser.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? De Rick et toi ? lança Maggie d'un air malicieux

Je relevai la tête vers elle et lui demandai étonnée :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De votre petit face à face d'il y a cinq minutes.

- Tu nous as vus ?

- Oui et ceux qui étaient avec moi aussi. Nous étions en train de mettre au point les prochains tours de garde, quand nous vous avons aperçus. Vous aviez l'air très proches.

- Il n'y avait rien à voir, car il ne s'est rien passé. Excusez-moi. La coupais-je légèrement honteuse.

Je me relevai et partis en direction de la prison. Je ne revis pas Rick de la journée et je me demandai s'il m'évitait. Cette question m'empêcha de dormir ce soir-là.

Au milieu de la nuit, je n'y tins plus et me glissai hors de ma cellule. Le plus silencieusement possible, je traversai mon bloc et me rendis dans le bloc C pour trouver la cellule de Rick. J'écartai doucement le rideau, je vis Carl dormir profondément sur la couchette du haut et Judith dans son berceau contre le mur. Je soulevai un peu plus et je vis Rick tourner la tête vers moi. Il se releva lentement, observa sa montre, puis se frotta les yeux, avant de me rejoindre à l'entrée de sa cellule.

- Andy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? chuchota-t-il

- Je dois te parler.

- Maintenant ? Il est trois heures du matin.

- Désolée, mais je dois te parler.

Rick hésita, regardant tour à tour Carl et Judith. Puis il se décida enfin et me suivit jusqu'à l'entrée du bloc. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait frais, et que c'était tard, et que ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment. Mais Rick me coupa dans mes pensées :

- Andy, que veux-tu ?

- M'excuser ?

- T'excuser ?

- Oui m'excuser.

- T'excuser de quoi ?

- Pour tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches avec Carl et surtout je ne souhaite pas que ça change quoi que se soit entre nous…

- Tu sais que j'ai perdu ma femme ?

- Oui.

- Tu comprends que je ne recherche pas ce genre de relation ?

- Je l'ai compris.

- Mais je te plais ?

- Oui… Attends, quoi ?

Je fus déstabilisée, j'avais répondu machinalement et heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, car je sentis mes joues s'embraser. Je l'entendis se moquer doucement de moi.

- Ce n'est pas sympa de ta part.

- Andy, je t'… Apprécie beaucoup. Tu es un bon élément dans le groupe. Mais je préfère que les choses soient claires, je ne veux pas d'une relation amoureuse, je ne peux pas avoir une relation, j'ai deux enfants, je suis veuf, il y a le groupe à protéger, trop de chose à assumer…

- Il ne faut pas seulement survivre Rick, il faut vivre aussi ! lui répétais-je en pensant aux mots d'Herschel

- Je suis un adulte et un père, s'emporta Rick, si je survis, c'est pour que mes enfants puissent vivre.

- Je suis une adulte aussi et je veux vivre ma vie, car on sait tous les deux qu'elle peut s'achever demain !

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose…

- Je ne suis pas une gamine Rick, tu me plais et je me sens bien quand tu es à mes côtés. Je ne te demande rien, juste de rester comme on était jusqu'à tout à l'heure : des amis. Je ne pensais pas que te nettoyer le visage ferait tant de drame. Sinon je me serai abstenue.

- Si les choses sont claires, c'est entendu, nous sommes toujours amis.

Je soufflai un bon coup et fus rassurée, mais aussi déçue au fond de moi. Malgré tout, je me devais de respecter ses sentiments aussi. Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et retournai dans ma cellule. Je finis par dormir comme un loir.

Le lendemain matin, Maggie débarqua dans ma cellule pour m'annoncer que je rejoignais l'équipe ravitaillement composée de Daryl, Glenn et elle. Encore à moitié endormie, je ne comprenais pas. J'étais dans le groupe de Rick à l'agriculture… Pourtant, Maggie m'affirma que l'ordre venait de Rick, que je les rejoignais au ravitaillement et qu'ils partaient dans une demi-heure.

Je me posai sur mon matelas, déçue. Puis vint la colère et à la fin, je fus écœurée. Bordel, je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je finis par m'habiller et préparer mon sac. En sortant, je vis Rick s'avancer dans ma direction, dès qu'il me vit, il se stoppa. Furieuse, je me dirigeai droit sur lui, l'attrapant par le bras, je le tirai dans un recoin.

- Tu es un putain d'enfoiré. Tu m'as saqué ?

- Andy…

- Oui Rick, je meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi après notre conversation d'hier, je me retrouve dans un autre groupe de travail.

- J'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour nous…

- Non, tu as fait ce qui est mieux pour toi. Je ne suis pas une ado Rick, je ne vais pas te courir après ou te supplier, tu as mis les choses au clair et je l'ai accepté… Mais là, ce que tu viens de faire, c'est bas et pas digne de toi.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Non. Tu veux que je m'éloigne de moi ? Très bien, je tâcherai de garder mes distances.

- Andy…

Je m'en allai sans attendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Parce que j'étais déçue et en colère. Contre lui et contre moi-même.

* * *

… _il me regarda_

J'avais pris mes distances, mes distances par rapport à lui et aussi par rapport à son groupe. Rick ne souhaitait pas ma présence, je restais à l'écart quand ils étaient ensemble. Maggie m'en fit la remarque lors d'un ravitaillement ensemble. Je lui mentis en prétextant mes tours de garde qui avaient lieu pendant les repas, sans préciser que c'est moi qui en avais fait la demande. Les sorties me permettaient de rester proche d'elle et parfois, Maggie me parlait du changement d'humeur de Rick. Je faisais mine de ne pas m'en faire, mais je laissais traîner une oreille quand elle en discutait avec Daryl et je remarquais que celui-ci me jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Je tentai de m'habituer à l'absence de Rick, mais si j'avais toujours un pincement au cœur en le croisant dans les couloirs de la prison. Je l'ignorais, lui passant à côté sans le regarder, sans lui parler et je pouvais sentir son regard dans mon dos. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher, c'était son choix. Je préférai être en sortie le plus souvent possible pour ne pas être en sa présence. Jusqu'à ce jour-là…

Cette journée était une catastrophe. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu, nous avions agrandi notre groupe ravitaillement de quelques nouveaux éléments prometteurs pour viser un bâtiment plus gros : un centre de stockage. Nous l'avions découvert récemment et il n'avait pas été pillé. C'était notre objectif de la journée.

Tandis que nous parcourions les allées pour sécuriser les lieux avant de le dévaliser, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer les rayons regorgeant de cartons portant la marque de sucreries dont je ne pensais plus pouvoir me goinfrer un jour. Je faisais équipe avec une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, Sam, rousse flamboyante, elle était plutôt timide, mais savait très bien tirer avec une arme à feu. Nous avions fait le tour du hangar principal sans découvrir de rôdeurs, une partie du groupe commença à emporter des cartons dans les véhicules.

J'entendis un sifflement, je me tournai, Daryl était perché sur une palette, il m'indiqua une double porte sur la droite, je levai mon pouce dans sa direction. Sam et moi allions jeter un coup d'œil de ce côté.

La double porte menait à des bureaux. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Balayant les pièces une à une de ma lampe torche, l'endroit semblait vide. Semblait, c'était bien le mot. Sam aurait dû aussi s'assurer que les autres pièces étaient vides… Elle s'était stoppée devant une armoire. En la fouillant, Sam fit tomber son contenu qui se déversa sur elle et sur les portes en acier. Un bruit métallique retentit.

Et soudain, comme un écho, on entendit un grognement, puis un autre. Sam se tourna vers sa gauche, dans la direction des bruits et se figea. Les sanitaires. Elle n'avait pas vérifié cette pièce là. La porte entrouverte laissa apparaître des doigts décharnés et pourris. Sam semblait paralysée.

Je m'élançai vers elle, tandis que trois rôdeurs se traînaient dans sa direction. Sam voulut sortir son arme, mais le fit avec tant de précipitation qu'il tomba à terre, je dégainai à mon tour et tirai sur le premier mort, mais le deuxième arriva sur Sam encore baissée et la mordit à la nuque. Elle hurla de douleur et je me figeai, déjà d'autres morts se précipitaient sur elle qui tomba sous leur poids, un autre hurlement me réveilla et je me mis à tirer dans le tas, les larmes brouillant ma vue. Enjambant les cadavres à terre, je me précipitai vers Sam et la tirai vers la double porte. Quelqu'un me rentra dedans, je tenais toujours Sam et plaquais mes mains sur ses blessures, mais elle en avait tellement que je ne savais pas où les placer. On m'attrapa par le col et on me remit sur mes jambes. Je me retrouvais face à Daryl.

- Andy, laisse tomber, c'est fini. Viens, il en arrive d'autres…

Je le repoussai et vit Sam inerte, les yeux vides et immobiles. Je levai mon arme et lui tirai une balle dans le crâne.

- Désolée Sam.

- Andy, putain on dégage !

Je sentis une main m'attraper le bras et me tirer en arrière. Daryl me força à courir, j'étais dans le flou quand il me fit sortir de l'entrepôt et me poussa dans la voiture.

Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsque la voiture se stoppa devant l'entrée de la prison. Là, je le vis. Un rôdeur déambulant devant les grilles. Il semblait me regarder et ricaner. Sentant la colère bouillir en moi, je sortis du véhicule et me mis à courir vers le mort. Je le plaquai au sol et m'assis sur lui avant d'enfoncer le canon de mon pistolet dans sa bouche lui cassant des dents au passage, il gigotait toujours, tentant de me griffer à travers ma veste. Je sortis mon pistolet de sa gueule et l'agrippai par le canon, je voulais que cette saleté souffre. Je me mis à le frapper avec la crosse, lui défonçant la boite crânienne petit à petit.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. _Encore. J'en voulais encore._

Levant la tête, j'aperçus un autre mort se diriger vers moi. Je me relevai et allai à sa rencontre pour lui infliger le même traitement.

Je voulais qu'ils souffrent. Je voulais les crever, pour de bon cette fois.

Quand je m'attaquai à un troisième, j'étais en transe. Dans ma tête, résonnaient les cris de Sam. Mes yeux me brûlaient, mais je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Je voulais juste me venger.

Soudain, quelqu'un cria mon nom. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste faire des trous dans leur crâne. Tout à coup, un rôdeur tomba devant moi, une flèche en travers de la tête. _Daryl_.

_Non, ils étaient à moi, tous._

Une nouvelle fois, j'entendis crier mon nom et un coup de feu suivit. _Rick_.

_Je les tuerai, je les tuerai tous, jusqu'au dernier mort vivant._

Je levai la tête, cinq rôdeurs s'avançaient vers moi. Sortant mon couteau de son étui, je me mis debout :

- Allez ! Venez me chercher, bande de bâtard.

Les rôdeurs semblaient accélérer, le premier se prit mon couteau. Le deuxième, je le repoussai du pied, il tomba à terre, je lui flanquai un coup de crosse, mais loupai ma cible : je lui cassai le nez à la place. Pas grave, je lui plantai mon talon dans le visage, qui se fendit en un horrible craquement.

Le rôdeur le plus proche de moi tomba à terre, une flèche encore. Le quatrième s'écroula sur le troisième, une balle l'avait atteint dans l'œil. Je repoussai le dernier, lui fit une balayette et attrapai une grosse pierre. Je le regardai dans les yeux, des yeux laiteux sans vie et je lui ai crié :

- Ça, c'est pour Sam.

J'écrasai la pierre sur son visage, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis je ne pus plus m'arrêter. Je cognai encore et encore, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un me soulève et m'immobilise les bras. Rick. Il avait la respiration rapide et me regardait inquiet.

- Andy, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Lâche-moi. Murmurai-je

- Quoi ?

- Lâche-moi ! criai-je en libérant mes poignets et le repoussant violemment.

Rick approcha sa main, je le repoussai une nouvelle fois.

- Ne me touche pas.

Et je le plantai là. Je me dirigeai vers la prison, je passai devant Daryl qui fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas être percuté. Relevant la tête, je vis que le convoi était stoppé et tous me regardaient bizarrement. Carl qui tenait toujours la chaîne qui servait à ouvrir la double porte de métal, me fit un sourire en coin. A côté de lui, Maggie, mitraillette en main, me regardait stupéfaite.

Les gens reculaient sur mon passage, me laissant le champ libre. Bon, j'y étais peut être allée fort dans mon petit « pétage » de plomb. Je me rendis compte que quelqu'un marchait à mes côtés, je tournais la tête. Carol était là. Je ne dis rien, mais elle me regarda en souriant :

- Je vais te tenir la porte.

- La porte ?

- Des douches, parce que t'as besoin d'un bon débarbouillage.

- A ce point là ?

- Je ne souhaite pas que les enfants te voient comme ça. Donc va te laver, je garderai la porte et prends le temps qu'il te faut. Quand l'adrénaline va redescendre, ça va te mettre un sacré coup.

Je ne répondis pas et me laissai guider jusqu'aux douches. Carol m'invita à entrer et referma la porte sur moi. Je m'avançai machinalement vers les miroirs, en retirant ma veste poisseuse. Effectivement, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les gens s'étaient éloignés sur mon passage, j'avais du sang et des bouts de chair de la tête aux pieds. Je me déshabillai rapidement et activai la pompe. Je me lavai en me frottant durement la peau. Je sentis les larmes couler, les sanglots remontèrent dans ma gorge, je laissai libre court à ma tristesse. Au bout d'un long moment, je pris une serviette et m'enroulai dedans. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, lorsque j'aperçus sur un banc près de l'entrée une pile de vêtements propres. Sainte Carole. Je m'habillai et récupérai mes vêtements ensanglantés grâce à la serviette. Je sortis de la pièce, Carole m'attendait là, je lui souris, elle me sourit en retour et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Je sortis du bloc et me dirigeai vers un coin de la prison où il y avait un tonneau, je jetai les vêtements dedans, versai de l'alcool à brûler, puis y mis le feu. Et je restai plantée là, à regarder les flammes.

Soudain, j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Je pivotais, c'était Daryl. Il s'approcha de moi, sans un mot, il me tendit mon arme et mon couteau.

- Merci… lui lançai-je

- Je les ai nettoyés, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment crades… commença le chasseur

- OK.

- Refais plus un truc pareil.

- Désolée. J'ai craqué, je crois.

- J'avais remarqué… Tu m'as fait flipper.

- Je sais.

- Et Rick aussi.

- Je m'en fous.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu piqué un sprint pareil…

- Je voulais me venger… Me venger de ces enfoirés, leur faire mal, leur montrer que nous aussi, on peut être impitoyable…

- Pas sûr qu'ils aient compris.

- Ça m'a fait du bien, sur le coup. Maintenant, je pense à Sam. C'est trop con ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Et que s'est-il passé ? demanda Daryl

- Finalement, il y avait bien des rôdeurs…

Daryl ne semblait pas satisfait de ma réponse, mais il n'en dit rien. Je n'allais pas lui dire que Sam n'avait pas vérifié toutes les pièces et que moi, je m'étais contentée de m'occuper que de ma partie. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et s'en alla. Au bout d'un moment, quand les flammes se stoppèrent, je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos, je tournai la tête. Rick était là au bout de l'allée, il m'observait. Puis enfin, il se décida et s'approcha de moi.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Je pète la forme, rétorquai-je mauvaise

- Je te retire de l'équipe ravitaillement…

- Pardon ?

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer…

- Est passé. C'est bon, j'ai repris mes esprits, pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

- Tu vas rester à la prison quelques temps.

- Quoi ? Non, pas question. C'est bon, je vais bien, je suis apte.

- Non, tu es tout sauf apte.

- Bon sang Rick, de quel droit, tu décides tout pour moi ? C'est toi qui m'as foutu au ravitaillement !

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais te faire tuer tout à l'heure ?

- C'est bon, je gérais la situation… Et au pire Daryl était là…

- Tu gérais ? Tu n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils s'approchaient de toi, j'avais beau hurlé, tu n'entendais rien… s'énerva Rick

- De toute façon, pourquoi tu t'en fais ? Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie était importante… Regarde Sam… Demain, elle sera remplacée. Et le prochain qui mourra, ce sera pareil. Alors c'est bon, Rick, ne fais pas comme si ça te faisait quelque chose, car tu as été très clair à ce sujet !

Rick m'attrapa le visage de ses mains et me força à le regarder. Son front strié de plis tant ses sourcils étaient froncés. Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Il me lâcha sèchement ses quelques mots :

- Ne me dis pas que je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser quand j'ai vu les rôdeurs se rapprocher de toi. Je priais pendant ma course, d'être là à temps pour ne pas te voir te faire dévorer. Alors ne me dis pas que je n'en ai rien à faire… Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi…

- Ouais, tu tiens à moi comme à n'importe quel membre de notre groupe, lançai-je en baissant les yeux

- Regarde-moi Andy, m'ordonna Rick, ses mains toujours sur mon visage

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait encore :

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Andy… Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi… Mais mets toi dans le crâne que tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi et je t'interdis de me refaire une frayeur pareille. C'est compris ?

- Oui.

Mon dieu, que ces yeux étaient envoûtants, je voulais me noyer dedans, ne plus regarder la noirceur de ce monde, juste le bleu de ces yeux qui rappelait un ciel sans nuage ou les eaux d'une île lointaine.

Le regard plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, je le sentis se détendre, ses mains se retirèrent de mes joues. Nous étions là, face à face, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, sans parler, sans bouger. Juste être là, lui et moi. Proche. Est –ce que, petit à petit, j'étais en train d'apprivoiser Rick Grimes ?

* * *

… _Il culpabilisa._

La vie à la prison n'avait pas été de tout repos, une épidémie de grippe sévissait dans notre groupe, deux personnes s'étaient faite tuer. Les enfants avaient été écartés. Les malades, mis en quarantaine. Daryl, Rob, Michonne et Tyreese étaient partis en expédition pour trouver des médicaments. Mais ils n'étaient pas revenus. Rick était parti avec Carol et était revenu sans. C'était Maggie qui m'en avait informé. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose et il fallait que je sois sûre que Rick tenait le coup. Je le retrouvai dans sa cellule, assis sur son matelas, son visage dans ses mains. Je m'assis à ses côtés et posai une main réconfortante dans le bas de son dos.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Il releva la tête et me regarda. Inquiète, je le poussai de mon épaule.

- Vas-y, lâche tout, tu te sentiras mieux après…

- Je l'ai laissé là-bas.

Interloquée, je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne à la prison…

Je me relevai subitement.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu as abandonné Carol ?

- Elle a un véhicule et des fournitures…

- Elle est seule Rick… En plein chaos…

- Elle est forte, elle saura survivre.

Il s'était relevé et s'était placé devant moi, comme cherchant mon approbation. Je le repoussai :

- Qu'est ce qui peut justifier que tu fasses une chose pareille ?

- C'est elle qui a tué Karen… et…

- Tu mens !

Je le poussai contre le mur. Il m'attrapa les bras et les serra, il m'avoua d'une voix dure :

- C'est elle qui a avoué.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Elle les a tués pour empêcher qu'ils en contaminent d'autres. Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais la laisser revenir au risque qu'elle tue d'autres malades ?

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Rien. Il avait raison, d'un côté.

- Je n'aurais pas pris le risque qu'elle s'en prenne à mes enfants.

J'hochai la tête, puis la baissai. Carol allait me manquer, je n'arrivais pas croire qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille. Elle qui était si douce, si souriante, si… Je me mordis la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de couler. J'entendis soudain à mon oreille :

- Tu crois que j'aurai pris le risque qu'elle s'en prenne à toi si tu tombais malade ?

Mon cœur fit un bond et je relevai la tête. Rick était près, très près, trop près. Mais je ne bougeai pas. J'attendais. J'attendais qu'il se décide. J'attendais qu'il fasse un geste. J'attendais qu'il fasse un pas vers moi. Une attente interminable, où je pouvais voir le conflit dans ses yeux. Finalement, il relâcha mes bras et sortit de la cellule. Je soupirai et me mis dos au mur. J'attendis que mon cœur se calme et m'apprêtai à sortir à mon tour, lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, m'observa et s'élança vers moi. Il posa sa main sur mon cou et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa barbe me chatouillant, je savourai cet instant, avant qu'il ne change de nouveau d'avis. J'aurai voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps, mais il se stoppa. Je pouvais voir qu'il doutait. Je posai une main sur sa joue et lui dis :

- On a tout notre temps Rick… Si tu n'es pas prêt, j'attendrai.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui chuchotai :

- Parce que ça en valait la peine.

Il me sourit, mais je voyais bien qu'il était en proie à un conflit intérieur. Pourtant, malgré tout, il m'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

… _le destin s'acharna sur nous._

Hershel était mort. La prison était tombée. Nous avons été attaqués par un homme, nommé le Gouverneur. Maggie m'avait déjà parlé de cet individu et tout le mal qui leur avait fait.

Mais je ne pensais pas que perdre la prison était possible, je ne pensais pas que nous serions tous éparpillés, je ne pensais pas me retrouver seule de nouveau.

Et pourtant, ce fut ce qu'il se passa… Après que le tank ait ouvert une brèche dans les grilles de la prison, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle soit envahie par les rôdeurs. Ce tank a tout détruit, tout ce que nous avions mis en place et construit, notre havre de paix était tombé.

Dans la panique générale, sous le feu des tirs du tank, je suis montée dans le bus. A travers les vitres sales, j'ai cherché Rick. Je ne le voyais pas. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Glenn monta dans le véhicule à son tour, mais quelques instants plus tard, il en descendit. Le bus démarra.

Je passais par tous les sentiments possibles, j'avais abandonné. J'avais laissé sur place les personnes qui m'avaient recueillie. J'étais partie me mettre en sécurité. Glenn était redescendu pour Maggie. Beth n'était pas restée préférant aller chercher sa sœur et Judith. Et moi, j'étais là sur ce siège en tissu moisi, entourée de malades et de vieillards. Je m'enfuyais. Lâche.

Au bout de cinq cents mètres, n'y tenant plus, je fis arrêter le bus. Je devais retourner à la prison, retrouver Rick, et Carl, et les autres.

Mais une fois sur place, je déchantai. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne. La prison appartenait aux morts. A la lisière de la forêt, je vis du mouvement. Deux personnes allaient dans la direction opposée des rôdeurs, l'un d'eux avait un chapeau. C'était Carl, j'en étais sûre. Je me mis à courir, je ne devais pas les perdre.

J'étais seule, je n'avais pas retrouvé la trace de Rick, j'avais erré dans la forêt à leur recherche. J'avais faim. J'avais soif. J'avais peur. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Si je voulais les retrouver, il me fallait survivre. Pour survivre, il me fallait à manger et à boire. Si je continuais comme ça, j'allais crever dans cette forêt. Et je ne pouvais pas avoir survécu jusqu'à maintenant pour crever comme ça, bêtement, parce que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter de marcher et de chercher.

Je finis par trouver une maison, vide de présence vivante ou morte. J'en ai fait le tour plusieurs fois pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait personne. Une fois rassurée, j'étais épuisée. Je pénétrai dans une des chambres, m'allongeai sur le lit et m'endormis.

Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Aucune idée. Longtemps, je suppose, car j'avais la bouche complètement sèche en me réveillant. Je me rendis en cuisine, ouvrant frénétiquement les portes de tous les placards. Sous l'évier, je trouvai un pack d'eau. A boire, enfin. Je bus lentement et longtemps. Je me sentais mieux. J'ouvrai une boite de conserve au hasard et la mangeai froide. Je m'installai à la table de la cuisine et pensai.

Que faire maintenant ? Partir à sa recherche ? Pour aller où ? Où pouvait être Rick ? Où pouvaient être tous les autres ? Si je partais à leur recherche, il fallait que je sois préparée. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de repartir avec juste mon couteau, mon arme et ma bonne volonté.

Mes préparatifs me prirent du temps. Trouver un sac, chercher des fournitures et des outils, récupérer la nourriture et l'eau, trouver de nouveaux vêtements plus chauds pour la nuit. Je voulais être préparée à toute éventualité.

Je fouillais une des chambres quand j'entendis des éclats de voix. Surprise, je me jetais à terre et rampai jusqu'à la fenêtre.

A les entendre, ils étaient plusieurs, et hommes majoritairement. Ayant un mauvais souvenir des groupes de survivants avant mon arrivée à la prison, je restai discrète et jetai un coup d'œil rapide à l'extérieur. Plusieurs hommes, armés, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être tendre. Il fallait que je sois prudente. Mais tout à coup, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Daryl. Daryl était vivant. Daryl était là sous mes yeux. J'aurai pu exploser de joie, mais je vis l'expression de son visage : froid, sur le qui-vive, sans cesse à regarder par-dessus son épaule… Dans le doute, je restai cachée. Espérant pouvoir l'approcher plus tard, quand il serait seul. Je les vis s'installer dans une maison plus loin. Restant sur mes gardes, je continuai mes préparatifs.

* * *

_... Il me fit peur_.

Je savais que si je voulais retrouver Rick, le meilleur moyen était d'avoir Daryl à mes côtés. Quand son groupe reprit la route, je les suivis, à bonne distance. Mais ces hommes étaient mauvais et je ne comprenais pas ce que Daryl faisait avec eux. Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas le groupe ? Avait-il perdu espoir ?

Tout ce que je ressentais à l'égard de ces hommes se confirma plus tard dans la nuit. Ils marchaient toujours, mais en silence, ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Daryl restait un peu plus en retrait. Ne cessant de regarder derrière lui, vers moi… Peut-être m'avait –il remarqué ?

Je restai à bonne distance tout de même. Quand soudain, il eut des éclats de voix, j'accélérai. Les compagnons de Daryl s'en prenaient à des gens, ils me barraient la vue, je ne voyais pas les pauvres gens à qui ils s'attaquaient. Je contournai les arbres, quand je vis Daryl s'avancer.

"Des gens biens" fut tout ce que je compris. Quand soudain, les hommes s'en prirent à Daryl, ils le tabassèrent. Je sortis mon arme et me rapprochai lentement par derrière. Je vis un des hommes armé d'un couteau collé à la vitre d'un véhicule abandonné menaçant quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Soudain dans la cohue, je le vis, Rick. Accroupi, il se releva soudainement pour frapper d'un coup de tête le mec qui le menaçait d'une arme, un coup de feu retentit. Je tirais à mon tour sur un des hommes qui frappait Daryl. Alors que je dirigeais mon arme vers l'homme au couteau, j'ai vu qu'il tenait Carl. J'allais tirer, mais je me suis figée, Rick s'était retourné contre l'homme derrière lui et l'avait mordu au cou avant de lui en arracher un morceau. Il eut un silence de mort, tous observaient le spectacle macabre devant eux et puis tout s'enchaîna, Michonne prit le revolver de l'homme qui la mettait en joue avant de l'abattre, Daryl se débarrassa des mecs le frappant et Rick se dirigea vers l'homme tenant son fils et l'ouvrit en deux avec un couteau.

Qui était cet homme ? Je ne reconnaissais pas le Rick que j'avais appris à connaître à la prison. Je m'avouai soudain que je ne connaissais pas Rick. Je ne l'aurai jamais pensé capable de faire une telle chose. La peur de perdre son fils avait repoussé ses limites. L'amour d'un père pour son fils, c'était bien une chose qui m'était inconnue. Mon arme glissa de ma main moite et le bruit attira son attention. J'eus peur quand il leva les yeux vers moi. Devais-je fuir ? Il se précipita sur moi, mes jambes refusèrent de fonctionner, il se stoppa quand il me reconnut. Son regard était vide. Il se baissa, ramassa mon arme et me la rendit. Remarquant ma main tremblante, il la prit fermement et y déposa mon arme, avant de m'attraper le bras et me ramener auprès des autres.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans le coffre de la voiture. Michonne et Carl, sur la banquette arrière, étaient silencieux. Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Rick. De sa voix grave, il parlait à Daryl, de ce mauvais côté de lui, de Carl pour qui il ferait tout et lui avoua même qu'il le considérait comme son frère.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais peut être pas ma place au milieu de tout ça. Ce que je pensais pouvoir développer avec Rick à la prison n'était plus possible à présent. Le confinement de la prison nous avait donné un semblant de sécurité, la vie semblait pouvoir reprendre son cours, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Et le Gouverneur avait tout détruit…

Maintenant tout ce qui comptait pour Rick, c'était Carl et sa sécurité, et je ne me sentais pas le droit de m'interposer. Le peu d'intimité partagé avec Rick était mort en même temps qu'Hershel et la prison. Une douleur me prit au ventre et je laissai couler mes larmes en silence, je devais faire le deuil de notre histoire qui n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer.

Maintenant, je ne serai qu'un autre compagnon de route, aidant à la survie du groupe et à la protection de Carl. Je redeviendrai ce que j'étais auparavant, une amie.  
Je le fis comprendre à Rick plus tard quand il vint me parler après s'être adressé à Michonne. Il me demanda :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien, avouai-je

- Tu sais, hier soir…

- Tu as fait ce qu'il faut pour sauver tout le monde et protéger Carl.

- J'aurai voulu que personne ne voit ça.

- Et vous seriez tous morts.

- Andy, ce qu'il s'est passé à la prison…

- Reste à la prison. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça maintenant… Il faut survivre.

- Mais il faut vivre aussi. Me coupa-t-il à son tour avec un sourire en coin

Je me stoppai, il fit de même. Je sentais les larmes me brûler les yeux, mais je ne devais pas pleurer, je devais être forte pour qu'il le soit. Je lui dis doucement :

- Si on retrouve un endroit où on peut vivre en sécurité, je ne serai pas contre qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêté. Mais en attendant, tu vas faire ce que tu as dit à Daryl ce matin : protéger ton fils. Et moi, je serai à tes côtés pour t'aider, si tu le veux bien.

Pour toute réponse, il me serra la main et je lui pressai plus fort en retour, plongeant mon regard dans le sien une dernière fois. Puis nous avons repris notre marche côte à côte et rattrapé les autres.

* * *

… _Il me redonna espoir._

Maudit Terminus. Enfermés dans ce wagon, nous avions retrouvé le reste du groupe et des nouveaux venus. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait advenir de nous. La pièce aux bougies m'avait terrorisée, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que les gens du Terminus avaient prévu de faire.

Je sentis la peur quitter mes tripes, quand j'entendis Rick dire :

- Ils vont se trouver vraiment stupides quand ils le découvriront.

- De quoi ? demanda le militaire moustachu

- Qu'ils s'en sont pris aux mauvaises personnes.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, maintenant que le groupe était pratiquement au complet, Rick savait qu'ils pouvaient se sortir des pires situations. Je savais qu'ils avaient enduré de nombreuses épreuves. Je savais qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient tout surmonter. La peur que j'avais ressentie envers Rick l'autre nuit ne m'envahissait plus depuis que j'avais entendu sa conversation avec Daryl.

J'avais juste une pointe de peine… Pour les gens du Terminus.  
Je savais de quoi Rick était capable pour sa famille et je savais qu'il ferait tout pour sortir de ce piège. Et moi, j'étais prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour sortir de ce wagon. Car Rick m'avait appris une chose : il fallait garder espoir. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure dans un endroit à nous, où nous pourrions reprendre confiance et nous installer durablement.  
Moi je voulais garder espoir de retrouver Rick un jour et de reprendre notre histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée en prison.

...


End file.
